


When You're Sober

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, how drunk is seungri? no one knows, not even me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri flirts and talks and he's loud and brash, and Daesung just watches him, attracted and helpless because he can't like /him/.





	When You're Sober

The restaurant was packed and Daesung was sat between Seunghyun and Youngbae, watching Seungri and Jiyong fight over something inane. Their little ‘family dinners’ as Youngbae and Jiyong tended to call them if you asked them (Daesung doesn’t ask them, just indulges them, Seunghyun is the one who asks because he thinks he’s funny), were less fun when Jiyong was sitting with Seungri. It had happened slowly, and then quite all at once, he would say, but Youngbae, ever thoughtful and kind, would say that it hadn’t happened like that at all (Youngbae would be right, but Daesung doesn’t like to tell him things like that).

Seungri hadn’t eaten much, had opted for the shots and drinks that Seunghyun kept ordering for the table. He was laughing large, speaking fast and loud. Daesung keeps his eyes on him throughout dinner, surreptitious, no one would know if they weren’t expecting it of him. He could end his own misery, he supposed as Seungri leans into a hand in his hair from Seunghyun, by getting up to go to the bathroom, coming back and sitting next to Seungri. No one would even question it.

There’s a scuffle beside him, and he notes without taking his eyes off of Seungri, that Jiyong and Youngbae are having silent words with each other over the table. Just as suddenly as that starts it ends, and Jiyong asks Daesung to come with him outside to keep him company. Seungri’s eyes go big and round and a look of worry and almost desperation runs over his face as Jiyong pushes past him and Daesung crawls out when Seunghyun lets him leave.

“You’re coming back, right?” Seungri asks, watching them with his big eyes, and Daesung just looks at Jiyong who rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m keeping him, of _course_ we’re coming back, _god_.” Jiyong snarks, turning away and dragging Daesung with him. “You’d think I was murdering you, the way he’s acting.” He remarks, and Daesung’s eyes stray back to the table, Seungri’s big eyes still watching them.

Daesung snorts out a fake laugh. “If you’re not murdering me, then what _are_ we doing?” He asks, following Jiyong outside to lean against the wall of the building.

Jiyong fumbles with his vape, and Daesung’s nose wrinkles (thought Youngbae and Seunghyun had gotten rid of it). “Had to get away from Seungri, he’s drunk so his flirting lacks even more finesse than normal.” He mumbles and Daesung’s face goes very completely blank at that.

“He’s just… exuberant.” Daesung says, careful and trying not to be offended for Seungri (about how Seungri is flirting with _Jiyong_ and not with _him_ ).

Jiyong throws him a look, unimpressed. “You’re not helping, ignoring him like you are, it just makes him try harder, you should know that by now.” He adds, and Daesung blinks, looking over at him, truly confused.

“I’m not ignoring him.” He says, a little more defensive than previously. But what did Jiyong _mean?_

Jiyong rolls his eyes. “Well you could try harder, he’s been preening for your attention all night, and it’s going to get worse.” He warns, letting out a puff of white smoke. “You could at least _look_ at him when he’s making a fool of himself, it would save all of us a lot of trouble, me especially.” He says, and the last bit is said with some annoyance.

Daesung is taken aback, hadn’t realized. “I thought… I thought he was flirting with you.” He says, hadn’t planned to actually say that, but he’s honestly shocked.

Jiyong lets out another disdainful puff of sickly sweet smoke, and looks at him. “Of course you would.” He says, bordering on rude. “But honestly, as if he would ever like _me._ ” Jiyong says, and it’s not self-deprecating at all, purely factual.

“No, he does-‘

“Honestly I’m not in the mood to argue with you about this, Youngbae is threatening me over this so you’re going to have to figure your shit out because I hate it when he’s mad at me.” He says, standing up and away from the wall, the red metal between his fingers disappearing as he straightens. “It’s not like it’s _my_ fault you can’t tell when Seungri is flirting with you, not my fault you think he’s flirting with _me._ ” He says, gesturing for Daesung to come, like he hadn’t just said that.

“If he’s not flirting with you, then what is he doing?” Daesung asks, refusing to budge, wanting to be certain. “Because you can’t pretend he isn’t all over you.”

Jiyong sighs, turning to face him, “He’s trying to make you jealous, because, and I’m sorry to have to say this but he’s not wrong: you pay attention to him much more obviously when he’s bothering _me_ than you do when he’s trying to get your attention normally. Can we go now? It’s cold.” He says and Daesung pulls in a shaky breath but nods, moving to follow him inside.

When they get in, Jiyong badgers Seunghyun to move because he says he wants to sit with Youngbae, and Daesung slides in beside Seungri, quiet and without fuss, hand on Seungri’s thigh to help urge him to move. But Seungri’s drunk so he stiffen first, eyes wide before he grins and moves with a large amount of complaining. It’s all for show, though, everyone knows it.

“Take me home, Hyung.” Seungri pouts, looking up at Daesung with big eyes. “I want to go home.” He says, and Daesung nods, smiling softly at him.

“Alright, let’s get you home.” He says, and Jiyong waggles his eyebrows at him when next he makes eye contact.

As they make their way up the stairs to Seungri’s apartment, Daesung wonders why he likes Seungri as much as he does. It’s got to be his looks, he imagines, as Seungri continues to talk, unabated, unashamed of how loud and slurred he’s getting. “You don’t appreciate me, I can tell.” Seungri says, conversational despite the worry in his eyes as Daesung drops to his haunches to get Seungri’s shoes off for him.

“That’s not true, I adore you.” Daesung says, looking down. Seungri’s fingers curl into Daesung’s hair, and Daesung closes his eyes for a moment, trying not to react to that.

“Do you?” Seungri asks, pouty. “Because, because, because, ah,” he seems to lose himself here for a moment, blinking rapidly though Daesung cannot see it from where he’s trying to coax Seungri’s foot out of his shoe. “Because you never look at me.”

“I always look at you, you just aren’t paying attention.” He responds, matter of fact, simple, and it was easier to say than Daesung could have ever imagined it being, but really it’s because he was distracted, he supposes, by successfully getting Seungri’s shoe off finally.

Seungri’s fingers tighten fractionally in Daesung’s hair, but he notices. “How?” Seungri asks, and he’s a little desperate sounding, like he’s upset that Daesung seems to think this is so obvious. “I’ve never caught you, ever, I’m always looking.” And he’s more desperate now, more obviously frustrated.

Daesung looks up at him, head tilting back before he stands up slowly, gently pulling Seungri’s hand from his hair. “I guess we’re both very good at looking but not being seen, hm?” He asks, very warm, before pulling away and expecting Seungri to follow him.

He does, arms coming around Daesung’s shoulders, hands gripping at Daesung’s shirt, leaning heavily into him. “So you _do_ look at me, hm? Do you like what you see?” And it’s so forced that Daesung has to hold back a laugh, but that’s how Seungri is when he’s drunk; not near as smooth as he is sober.

“If I didn’t, why would I look?” he asks, and Seungri starts talking again, loud and too close, and Daesung can’t even lie to himself about how he feels about it, as Seungri drunkenly asks him what he thinks about his hair and his eyes and has he been paying attention to that? Because _he_ can talk about Daesung’s face for _hours_.

“Drink this.” He says softly, pulling out of Seungri’s grasp to put a glass of water in his hand. “Are you alright? Can I leave you here?” He asks, and he doesn’t want to leave Seungri here, would rather stay, but he can’t presume: they’re adults now, not children like they’d been when they met, can’t just stay over at each other’s houses now.

“No.” Seungri says, taking a large gulp of his water and looking very unhappy with having been ignored, or maybe from the suggestion. “You can’t leave me here.” He adds, and Daesung just looks at him for a second before nodding.

“Alright, you ready for bed?” He asks, and Seungri shakes his head but Daesung ignores that. “Good, come on.” He says, taking the now empty glass and setting it on the counter and then he takes Seungri’s hand, leading him down to the bedroom. He’ll sleep on the couch, he thinks, finding the light switch and then pulling Seungri toward the bed.

“No, I don’t want to go to bed because _you’re_ not going to bed.” He says, and it’s childish, but it’s what Daesung expects from him, and not for the first time does he wonder if Seungri is just doing it because Daesung expects it and not because he actually normally would with anyone else.

He sighs, shakes his head, and pushes Seungri toward the bed. “Come on, I’m going to bed, too.” He says, but the look on Seungri’s face has him feeling bad for some reason, can’t fathom what that reason is, though. “I’ll-“

“With me.” Seungri says, catching Daesung’s hand as he stumbles back to his bed. “I want you to sleep with me, you said I’m hot so you want to sleep with me.”

Daesung blinks, feels like he missed something between this and what had happened before, is pretty certain that he hadn’t said that exactly; but he’d give Seungri what he wanted if only because he wanted it too.

“Yes, alright, get in bed.” He says, placating, walking forward with him, pushing him down onto the bed. “Let me wash my face, I’ll be back…”

“No, you won’t.” Seungri says, but he’s already curling up under the blankets, already pulling off his pants, acting like Daesung’s a lost cause, like he knows that Daesung isn’t going to come back if he leaves.

He’s not wrong, and that makes Daesung pause more than anything. Because this is actual hurt, it’s a reaction to rejection, and that hurts Daesung just a little. “Move over, then.” He says after a moment, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. “You’re on my side.” He adds, and the look Seungri gives him is unfathomable, but he moves quickly enough, giving Daesung the room he wants.

Seungri doesn’t reach out for him, though, and Daesung decides that Seungri isn’t near as drunk as he’d originally thought he was, or maybe just not as drunk as he’d been when they’d arrived.

“Come here, Ri.” He says softly, turning over onto his side to pull Seungri into his arms and against him. He pulls in a breath, eyes closing, and lets it out slowly against the back of Seungri’s head. “You know, I’ve wanted this for a long time, Ri.” He says after a short moment, when Seungri has relaxed against him.

Seungri makes a soft noise, then relaxes even more. “You never look at me.” He says, and Daesung presses his face into the back of Seungri’s head.

“No, I’m always looking, I promise.” He says softly, and Seungri shivers at that, and he likes the power of that, the way Seungri reacts even though it’s definitely because of whatever amount of alcohol is in his system. "always looking, always jealous of how you act with other people.” He says, and Seungri shivers again, pulling in a breath.

“I don’t like them.” Seungri whines softly, and Daesung smiles softly.

“Go to bed, Seungri.” He says softly. “We can talk about this when you’re sober.” And after a little longer Seungri actually does fall asleep, and Daesung wonders if they’ll actually talk about it in the morning, but falls asleep before he can consider it further.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this sound like a drunk Seungri? I dunno.  
> More to come ^^


End file.
